


A Party Within The Party

by H3avydirtysoul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Gay Sex, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3avydirtysoul/pseuds/H3avydirtysoul
Summary: Connor has had a little bit too much to drink during his father's party. Hank's across the room and they share yet another look.Connor goes to his room, Hank follows right after.Smut fucking ensues.





	A Party Within The Party

_Fuck_.

 _Hm... Fuck_.

That was more like it.

He'd known the boy since the kid had been like fifteen. That had been ten years ago or so. That boy was now a man and a very handsome one. And he looked even more stunning underneath his body, flushed and aroused, his mouth open, as moans of pleasure left those lips.

"Those hands..." The young man, Connor, let out as he felt Hank's huge hands caressing his chest. The man had his blue eyes trained on that slim body under his, touching every bit of skin, aching to do so. His boxers felt tight and uncomfortable already, maybe more so because he was sitting on Connor's lap and they were grinding against each other.

"Connor... Why did you have to go and give me those eyes?" He asked in his low voice, the roughness of it pleasing Connor's ears. 

The brunette opened his eyes and looked the man in the eye, hissing before speaking, as Hank's fingers brushed against his oversensitive nipples. 

"I... Why'd you have to go and follow me to my room?" 

At that, Hank smashed their lips in a bruising kiss, the sudden movement making their crotches grind harder.

In a blink of an eye, they were naked and way past prepping, with Hank in the middle of Connor's legs, his breathing unsteady and erratic as he moved his hips deep, his nails sinking in the flesh of the brunette's soft thighs, leaving bruises. Connor didn't mind one bit, what with being as lost in the pleasure as he was, his hand frantically moving on his hard cock, seeking pure bliss, moving his hips in an attempt to get Hank even deeper, feeling the tip of the man's cock brushing against his prostate. His body contorted on the bed, his mouth wide open as he moaned shamelessly.

"Ah... Hank... Fuck, yes, like that." That voice did things to the older man, especially in the lightheaded state he was. Slightly drunk and high on sex. 

"Connor... I fucking hope you know... I'm not gonna last..."

That was a given, what with the way Connor clenched around his cock. The brunette had his legs wrapped around Hank's hips, keeping him close to his body and buried deep inside him. His arms were around the man's neck, close enough so they could share kisses. A mix of tongue, teeth and saliva, but it worked wonders and they couldn't really get enough of it.

Downstairs, people were still talking loud and laughing and the music was still playing. Hopefully, nobody had noticed their disappearance. That would be ideal. The last thing Hank wanted was his long-time friend finding out that he was buried balls deep in his son. That would be disastrous.

"I'm so close too, Hank..." Connor moaned, caressing the man's hair before letting a hand slide down his back, where he sank his nails. "Ah, fuck, fuck, fuck! Hank!"

He came with the man's name on his lips and with his back arching to such a degree it didn't look humanly possible. He bit a hand as he spurt cum on his belly, his body convulsing as the orgasm washed over him, from head to toe, his heartbeat accelerated to a point he didn't know was possible. 

Hank's hands landed on the brunette chest and caressed it, as he gave a few last thrusts, each more intense than the last one, until he grunted Connor's name, in a way Connor thought was the sexiest, as he finished inside the young man.

"Fuck, Connor... Gosh, so fucking good..." Hank leaned down and kissed Connor senseless, taking away the chance of the brunette replenishing the oxygen he much needed. Messy and dirty, that was their kind of kiss, with Hank sucking on Connor's tongue and then biting his lower lip, before finishing with a kiss on his chin. He then laid down beside the brunette, both of them facing the ceiling.

Connor said nothing for a while, just recovering his breath. The two of them were an interesting contrast. Hank was mature and big. Connor was young and lithe. 

"We should probably get back downstairs. Before someone notices we're missing."

"Fuck, yeah... And I should probably get going." Hank said, sitting up and looking at Connor, noticing how beautifully disheveled he looked. Fuck, this kid was a walking wet dream. A walking sin. Fuck.

"Already? Thought you'd stay a little while longer to enjoy the rest of the party."

"Oh, I've enjoyed the party, alright." Hank said, getting off the bed and looking for his clothes. Fuck, he really was a little bit past tipsy.

Connor remained on the bed, his eyes trained on Hank, reliving the recent heated moments. Fuck, Hank was such a bear. Connor couldn't believe he had never noticed that.

Actually...

In his defense, he'd always found him attractive. But for them to meet today at the party his dad had decided to throw and exchange a few meaningful looks - that apparently had been understanding enough - and end up in Connor's room fucking... That was some other shit.

"You ain't coming?" Hank asked, now done dressing. Connor gave him a once-over, checking if there was anything out of place. But the man looked spotless, from where he was. 

"Do you want us to go back together and arouse suspicion? I don't think you do, Hank." 

"Right... Uh... See you, then."

Connor winked and the older man blushed slightly and thanked the heavens that the brunette wouldn't be able to see it in this distance. He opened the door and left, leaving Connor alone with his thoughts, which basically revolved around what had just happened, lying still on the bed. Eventually, he stood and put on his clothes, trying to look presentable for the people who were still at the party.

Once downstairs, his eyes scanned the room, looking for Hank. He was so concentrated he didn't notice his best friend approaching.

"Finally found you. Where the hell were you?" A blue eyed young man asked. He was as tall as Connor and just as handsome, with his styled blonde hair and charming blue eyes.

"Fuck, Cole. Don't scare me like that." He complained, hitting his friend playfully on the arm. "I've had enough to drink, so I was upstairs in my room resting a bit."

"But you're good now?" Cole asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "I mean, you look like it."

"Yeah." Connor had a different look in his eyes. "Your dad helped me. Now I'm just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this quickie I wrote like a month ago!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated and make me the happiest, so don't be shy ;)  
> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may have found  
> See you in my next work!


End file.
